


deep starlight

by hwiyoung



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: ?? idk what else to tag this, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwiyoung/pseuds/hwiyoung
Summary: taeyang asks the question as if he hasn’t asked this the past few times he’s caught youngkyun like this. but tonight’s the first night he crosses the stretch and suddenly he finds the other is a lot closer to him than he feels comfortable with at the moment.





	deep starlight

There’s rare moments where Youngkyun has the chance to sneak away to the roof. Tonight’s one of those occasions, where he slips out of the room he shares with Taeyang with footsteps lighter than feathers barely brushing the ground in an effort not to wake his _hyung_.

Below, people might see the city’s lights that twinkle in lieu of the stars. But here, where Youngkyun lays back on the cool, hard pavement, the rooftop’s high up enough to give a clear view of the night sky. The stars aren’t as bright here, in Seoul, but at least it doesn’t seem like they’ve blinked out of existence.

The fingers on one hand tap a beat onto the ground, hearing the music playing in his head, when he’s startled by the sound of someone climbing onto the roof.

“Youngkyun- _ah_ , what are you doing?”

It’s Taeyang. (Youngkyun tenses ever so slightly.)

He asks as if he hasn’t asked this the past few times he’s caught Youngkyun like this. But tonight’s the first night he crosses the stretch and suddenly Youngkyun finds Taeyang is a lot closer to him than he feels comfortable with at the moment. (Everything seems a lot more intimate with another person when it’s nighttime and you feel isolated from the rest of the world. Even if you’ve seen them in some of their worst states.)

(At least give him some time to mentally prepare.)

Usually the older male is the shyer of the two, but right now, Youngkyun just feels like Taeyang could glance at him and look into his innermost self, all vulnerable and laid out to bare. He’s not sure he’s ready to think about what Taeyang might find.

“Just watching the stars.”

Youngkyun’s head rolls to watch his band member make himself comfortable. Taeyang sighs deeply and stretches out next to him, putting his head in the crook of Youngkyun’s shoulder.

“Aren’t you uncomfortable lying like that?”

“My jacket’s a good enough pillow and my hand’s a good enough cushion.”

“Does it hurt if I do this?”

“A little.”

“Like this?”

“Better.”

They keep their gaze upwards in silence for a while, listening to the thrum of busy cars and city life below them.

None of the other members would ever know what goes in this peace unless one of them broke their silence. (Youngkyun knows he’s too selfish to ever want to share these moments with Taeyang.)

Youngbin, ever the responsible leader looking out for his members, is blissfully unaware. He spends his nights wrapped up in Inseong and Jaeyoon. The three eldest members are too exhausted at the end of the day to think of anything else.

Seokwoo and Sanghyuk are always on their toes, busy with schedules and activities, and Juho, always practicing his raps and letting creative ink flow out of his pen. Chanhee, bless the youngest, would be tucked in bed and asleep before he heads off to school tomorrow. (Much like Youngkyun should be, right now.)

“So, why aren’t you sleeping?”

There it is, the question he’d like to avoid answering. Youngkyun cringes. There’s one word that could easily sum it up (and it happens to perfectly describe the young man sitting next to the teenager right now) but he chooses to answer it with his own question.

“Did I wake you up?”

Taeyang hums. “Maybe.”

It’s almost like he can hear Youngkyun’s frown when he adds, “Just kidding. I wasn’t asleep when you left. And even if I was, you’re not very discreet you know.”

Taeyang giggles and Youngkyun smiles and relishes in the sound because _wow_ , he is so very gone and so very much in love.

“Isn’t it incredible though?”

“Yeah, it is.” _Just like you_.

They lie in quiet for a long time. Maybe an hour, or many minutes. Maybe it was only seconds. It’s a stretch, but not a painful one.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything so beautiful.”

Youngkyun peeks down at Taeyang and he’s staring up at the sky. It’s so dumb and so cliche but he can’t help but stare at Taeyang with soft eyes when he comments, “Neither have I.”

“Aren’t they beautiful together?”

“Which ones?”

“Those two.”

“That’s so vague.”

“Well you know the story of Jiknyeo and Gyeonwu, right?”

“Tell it to me again.”

He knows the story well enough. He just likes to listen to Taeyang’s voice.

Taeyang is quiet, and Youngkyun can almost hear him rehearsing the words. He knows that’s the kind of person the older male is – a deliberate and sure perfectionist. Whether it’s on stage in front of thousands of people, or it’s just him and Youngkyun, Taeyang is dedicated to giving his best performance.

He clears his throat.

“The heavenly king had a daughter called Jiknyeo, who was a weaver. Of course, she grew up to be a good-hearted and beautiful girl so everyone loved her. One day, while she was weaving, she looked out the window and saw a handsome boy across the Milky Way. His name was Gyeonwu, and he was a herder. She fell in love with him-”

“Then the king got mad because how could a princess be with a cowherd?”

“Is that the version you know? Well, eventually he let them to get married, but afterwards, Jiknyeo didn’t want to weave clothes and Gyeonwu neglected his cows and sheep. So her dad got mad and forced them to live apart. He let them meet only once a year, but they couldn’t cross the Milky Way. So they cried and cried-”

“And flooded the lands and the crows and magpies were like, we need to do something! So they worked together to form a bridge.”

“Yeah. It was great, until they had to part. Then they were sad because they have to wait another year before meeting again. If it rains on the day they’re supposed to meet, it’s supposedly their tears.”

Taeyang points to the stars. They seem to pulse in brightness, as if they’re calling to say, _here I am, come home_.

Youngkyun thinks that he wouldn’t be surprised if Taeyang turned out to be a fallen star. He shines so brightly on stage in a way that it’s okay to Youngkyun for Hwiyoung to step back and let Taeyang draw all eyes to him. And even off stage, there’s a slow-burning fire in him that draws Youngkyun in like a magnet.

“It’s my favourite.”

At the lack of a reply, Taeyang seems to falter and he turns around. Youngkyun grins at him. The embers that could start a fire in his heart keep his chest warm and full of feeling.

“You really love love, don’t you?”

Taeyang blushes and oh so hesitantly, Youngkyun moves his hand closer. It’s gradual and steady, giving Taeyang enough time to move away until they’re touching, and then their fingers are laced together.

The older male squeezes his hand, and Youngkyun’s heart thumps against his ribcage.

Taeyang’s giggles break the stillness, and Youngkyun’s eyes could light up the sky with how they shine with so much adoration and devotion.

There’s time still, as Youngkyun moves ever closer. Slowly and deliberately, like he’s afraid this moment hanging in suspension will snap at any time.

Their lips meet in the middle and the world falls away.

It’s not really his first kiss, but it feels like one all the same. His first one was with Chanhee, a long time ago, but it’s a well-kept secret both of them are determined to forget. (They were only messing around, and it was kinda cold and dry. Youngkyun regrets it very much.)

(But this–)

Neither of them is in any particular rush. It is slow-moving and leisurely, like they have the golden sand of time running through their fingertips. Taeyang’s mouth is warm and Youngkyun relishes in the sweet taste of his lips.

It’s not a kiss that’s life-changing. There are no sparks that fly nor fireworks that boom across the dark, but it is an unspoken story between them.

Taeyang’s hand comes to rest below Youngkyun’s ear, thumb caressing his cheek. His own hand is in Taeyang’s hair. (How did it get there?)

Eventually they run out of air and they come apart from each other, but their foreheads remain pressed against the other’s. Youngkyun has the biggest smile on his face, one that stretches his lips like a river connecting his two ears. (It hurts to smile this widely.) Taeyang, for all his sexy dancing and charisma, is pink in the cheeks.

The smiles on their faces speak more volumes than words will, in this tiny bubble.

Youngkyun hopes Taeyang can’t hear the beating of his heart, louder than a bass drum.

(They’re just stupidly shy teenagers in love.)

 

 

“It's starting to get cold."

"It is."

"Do you want to go back inside?”

“... Yeah, let's do that.”

Taeyang lets Youngkyun lead them back into their shared room (but really, it's him nudging the younger forward, because he keeps looking back to the elder). Youngkyun climbs into his bed and wonders what changes from here - if anything changes from here.

 

 

(And there must be something, because he feels the bed dip under a weight and it's Taeyang crawling in under the covers to be next to him.)

**Author's Note:**

> hwitae is the pair i like to write when i'm procrastinating  
> leave me a comment/kudos and i'll leave you all my love
> 
> (not gonna lie i waited so this could be the 100th fic on the sf9 tag)
> 
> someone yell at me to study and finish writing my other fics p l e a s e


End file.
